


Vodka is the luxury we have

by NorthArctic



Category: Enemy at the Gates (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 瓦西里X丹尼洛夫雪，废墟，枯萎的榭寄生. 伏特加是我们不缺的奢侈品（2019/2.补档）
Relationships: Danilov/Vassili Zaitsev
Kudos: 1





	Vodka is the luxury we have

1942.12.25

圣诞节的安宁虚幻得像是斯大林格勒上空飘飞的雪花，一不小心便落在泥泞里染了黑，沾在指尖上化成了剔透的水。但它终究是纷扬地无声飘落，逐渐湮没了堆叠的尸体，盖去了刺鼻的硝烟气息，营造出令人心悸的片刻宁静。

丹尼洛夫拈着半满的酒杯踱到地窖口外的断墙边，拿皮手套略微拂去薄雪，提起长袍下摆慢慢坐下。身后的木门里涌出暖融融的热意与光亮，士兵们乐声欢畅。

他皱起眉头瞥了一眼傍晚灰蓝的天，就着半温的杯子灌了一大口，在伏特加完全结冰之前。喉头原本隐约的烧灼感猛地窜成了烈火，强烈的刺激呛得他霎时咳嗽起来，丹尼洛夫胡乱抓过一把雪吞下去，极寒与极热的刺痛却混杂着愈演愈烈，逼得眼前一阵阵地跳金星。他心里恨恨地骂着，扶住墙咳得惊天动地，几乎跪倒在了雪地里。

待过了一分钟，也可能是十分钟，丹尼洛夫慢慢感到自己似乎又能呼吸了，他颤抖着微微抬起身子，便看到了那双熟悉的军靴。

“你，咳咳，什么时候出来的？”他努力昂起头，试图挤掉眼里的水雾看清好友。瓦西里上前一步，抓着丹尼洛夫的肩帮他站直，好笑又不可置信地看着政委咳得通红的脸和歪斜了的眼镜。“就着雪喝伏特加？政委，你以为你是什么西伯利亚的猎狼人吗？”

“我只是挺高兴的...”丹尼洛夫也笑了，低头扶正了眼镜，似乎又一下变回了那个严谨刻板，规规矩矩写宣传单的好政委。

瓦西里不置可否，揶揄地瞥他一眼，俯身拿起石砖上的杯子，把冰凉的伏特加一口喝了个见底。丹尼洛夫见状慌忙把雪推过去，他飞快地抓起一把塞进嘴里，眉头紧皱着，俊俏的双颊迅速泛起薄红。但直到最后乌拉尔的牧羊人也仅是轻轻咳了几声，长长呼出口白气，转过头冲担忧的政委得意地咧嘴笑起来，“瞧见没有，你那就是在浪费伏特加！”

丹尼洛夫扑到他身上扭他的脸，拜酒精与严寒所赐，现在他们的脸一样红了。两个傻子，在冰天雪地的战壕里比着喝纯伏特加---

“赫鲁晓夫政委说过，伏特加是我们有的奢侈品，鱼子酱也是。不过只有时间不是。”瓦西里咯咯笑着试图甩开丹尼洛夫的手：“一天圣诞节还不够吗，德国鬼子可不等人。你今天可是抱着你的歌德啊雪莱啊看一天了，还没过瘾？”

“不我的意思是----”“你甚至还没给我说圣诞快乐----”

他们不约而同地止住了，身子僵硬地维持着扭打的姿势，喘着粗气注视着咫尺之外彼此颤动的眼睫。神枪手后知后觉地慢慢松开了政委的领子，但随即欺身将他往矮墙上压的更紧了些，丹尼洛夫手无措地搭在对方腰间，愣愣地看着那张带着笑意美得惊人的脸凑近，迟钝的想这是要亲吻吗。

“走，去个地方。”瓦西里低头在他的唇上飞快啄了一口，拉起他的手转身就走。“啊？”丹尼洛夫被拽了个趔趄，忙不迭地跟上。他看着两人紧握的手，瓦西里指腹厚重的枪茧磨着他的手心，烫的惊人。他不由自主地抿抿嘴，脸在夜幕中更红了。

他们跌跌撞撞地跑过大雪覆盖的废墟，纯白的冰晶淹没了尸体，隐藏了浸满血水的泥泞，涂饰了烟熏的断壁残垣。中央花园里的大理石天使断了头颅，双翼也开裂将坠，锈蚀的钢骨架戳出残肢。一切罪行此刻都被遗忘搁置，今夜圣子降临世间，被缚上十字架代这些自相残杀的子民受过。雪无声地从夜空飘落凡尘，仿若这里仍是静谧的天堂，而非横尸遍野的人间地狱。

瓦西里猛地停在了广场对面的三层建筑前，这便是曾经的斯大林格勒大剧院，尤见窗棂上巴洛克式华美浮雕。丹尼洛夫猝不及防撞了个满怀，随即冰凉的双颊便被手掌用力扣住，落下来的吻却是轻柔的。政委震惊地睁大了眼，又随即缓缓合上，手臂乖觉地攀上身前人的腰背逐渐环紧，被推到墙上搂住，来来回回地吻着。湿热的口腔里，唇瓣舌尖一寸寸翻搅吸吮，互相细细舔舐厮磨着。

“嗯唔...”丹尼洛夫首先推搡着身前的胸膛结束了这漫长的厮缠，他憋得实在不行，一得了空气便立刻喘起来，白气在两人之间氤氲浮漾。神枪手依旧像个没事人似的，笑着拿鼻尖蹭他的，小狗一样黏糊糊地拱弄着。隔着薄雾，丹尼洛夫出神地注视着那蜜糖一般焦糖色的眼睛，感到下巴被轻轻抬起。他顺从地昂起头，向上望去，瞪大了眼，那是----

“榭寄生。所以你不能拒绝这个吻。”瓦西里得意地看向半空中业已枯黑，隐没在灰尘之中几不可辨的花环。“我在市政大楼上伏击一个中尉时发现的。我把他干掉，想着一定要带你来这儿。”

“绝对没有第三个人知道这个榭寄生了，今年圣诞我们是唯一在它下面亲吻的人。”

“所以这个榭寄生所属的上帝一定会保佑我们啦，毕竟这年头，也就我们肯赏脸光顾。何况它卖相又不怎么样。”

“你不会嫌弃吧，政委。”瓦西里吸了吸鼻子。

“明年，明年我一定找个舒坦得很的地方。至少榭寄生得是嫩绿的，开白花的那种。也不能在这冰天雪地的废墟里。得在暖暖和和，亮亮堂堂的大厅，椅子上铺了软垫，会有人端上来伏特加，可以兑果酒，兑格瓦斯，当然也可以就着雪喝，如果你又想瞎逞能。”

瓦西里平复着颤抖的尾音，顿了顿，“我陪你出去找雪，对，明年也必须和现在一样，下着大雪。你喝多少都行，我保证不笑你。毕竟雪有那么多，伏特加也有那么多....”

“然后我们找个没人的走廊，没人的榭寄生下，再像今天这样接吻。”

他忽而又笑了，摩挲着怀里人的嘴唇：“我会负责帮你练换气的，到时候你肯定不会憋成现在这样。”

“那个吻会很长很长。”

“好不好，丹尼洛夫，就明年。”

“答应我吧。”

"..............."  
“ 别说了，你他妈的别再说了.....”丹尼洛夫通红了眼眶，颤抖着捧住瓦西里的脸狠狠吻下去，他们闭紧了眼不管不顾地纠缠着，在嘴角尝到了血，和咸湿温热的泪。

他们知道只有今天，他们只有这一个圣诞节，这一片废墟，只有这串枯黑的榭寄生下的第一个吻，也是最后一个。

明天便只剩火与血的命运。

1943年的圣诞，瓦西里把一瓶伏特加尽数倒进墓碑前的雪地中，抖着手拧开另一瓶大口大口地灌下去，辣得跪在碑前咳，咳得撕心裂肺，泪流满面。

**Author's Note:**

> (我好烂…！我又来造CP了orz…太饿了自己喂自己 我写小言果然狗屁不通呜呜呜


End file.
